The Second Task
by xSakuraxfanx1
Summary: What happens after Sakura seals the Hope Card? Will there be more trouble heading her way?Is there still a catch to all this, and is it possible that she might endanger her true feelings for Syaoran? R&R, my first fanfic.!I'm 1 fan!
1. The beginning

The Second Task- 

Chapter 1-

(Dis-claimer-I do not own CCS sadly…)

Sakura stood leaning against the wall of the giant clock tower. The holes behind and in front of her seemed far apart. Sakura was facing Syaoran-kun, who stood 5 steps below her. Sakura was blushing a deep red, her right ankle hurt her a lot, but she leaped from her steps with confidence and landed in Syaoran's arms.

They hugged for a long time, however Syaoran set her down on a step, and looked away blushing.

" We…should probably head down Syaoran-kun, I bet everyone's woken up…" Sakura said smiling.

"Right." Syaoran replied.

Sakura tried standing back up but she fell down to her knees.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked grabbing her elbows.

"Yeah," She tried standing up again, but fell down. "My ankle hurts a bit though."

Syaoran helped her stand up briefly and set her on his back.

"Syaoran-kun…aren't I …too heavy to carry? You have to go down all those steps…" she said weakly.

"You want to save your energy, you're weak. Sealing that card took a lot out of you, just lean on me, and I'll deal with taking you down." He replied sweetly.

No sooner had he finished his sentence, when Keroberos came flying up to him closely followed by Yue.

"Hey brat! What happened!" asked Kero-chan looking at Sakura with worried eyes.

" She sealed the card, just leave her alone she needs rest, and stop calling me brat you stuffed pain in the bu—" Syaoran said, but was cut off by Yue.

"Should I carry her down? You look tired as well…" Yue said calmly.

"…Just be careful...with her…she's weak…" Syaoran said unconvincingly.

"Keroberos come over here," Yue lifted Syaoran up and sat him on Kero-chan's back. " Take the kid down, and don't throw him off, he's got Sakura on his back you know."

" …Pfft.." Kero muttered, but flew off just the same. He exited the clock tower by one of the holes created by the disastrous Hope Card, and flew down to the stage where Sakura's classroom had been performing their play before the card struck.

Sakura and Syaoran were soon mobbed by Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan who seemed to be the only ones awake.

"Sakuraaa!!!" yelled Tomoyo. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Did you seal the card? What happened? Syaoran-kun is she alright?" Meiling questioned.

"She's fine, she's just weak right now. She used all her powers to seal the card." Syaoran said as he climbed off Kero-chan with Sakura still riding on his back, she seemed to be half awake.

" But what happened, I mean—" Tomoyo said desperately.

"…She didn't have to...give up…anything…if that's what…you mean…" said Syaoran looking away his face burning red.

" I see, thank god…she's alright." Tomoyo sighed in relief.

" So, what went on up there eh? Give us the entire story, how come your face is all red Syaoran?" Meiling demanded, with an evil smile. She poked Syaoran in the arm still smiling.

" I…um…we…eh…what do you mean what went on up there…Sakura-chan…I mean…Kinomoto sealed the card…that's all…" stammered Syaoran stepping away from Meiling.

" We…can explain…afterwards…we have to…make sure…everyone is still asleep…I have to…use the sleep card…yawns" yawned Sakura weakly who had heard the conversation, or at least some of it.

"You can start explaining now." Said a voice from behind them.

(AN: eek, I'm leaving it there, I'm CCS #1 fan, hope u liked the first chapter, sorry it was so short, next time it will be longer, promise!)


	2. Mom?

Chapter 2- 

((" We…can explain…afterwards…we have to…make sure…everyone is still asleep…I have to…use the sleep card…" yawned Sakura weakly who had heard the conversation, or at least some of it.

"You can start explaining now." Said a voice from behind them.))

Everyone turned around to see who had spoken.

"HOOEEE! Oni-chan!" yelled Sakura who was looking at her brother.

"Hey punk, put my sister down." He growled at Syaoran leaning closer to his face.

"Her ankle's hurt, setting her down will only make it worse." He growled back, but sat her down on a bench with Tomoyo.

"That's what I meant to do brat, now what the heck is going on here?" Touya asked looking from Kero, to Yue, to Sakura and back to Syaoran.

"Eh! Um…Oni-chan, Syaoran-kun, eh…hoe…" Sakura mumbled, but fainted from her weakness and the shock.

Tomoyo laid her down on the bench by herself, and tried to explain as much as possible.

"You see, Touya-san, we don't know the full story either. The only person who can tell you that is either Sakura-chan, Kero-chan or Yue-san." She said calmly.

Yue turned back to Yukito and approached Syaoran, putting a hand on his shoulder and Meiling's.

"Then, what do you say we go somewhere and explain this deal, before anybody else wakes up?" he smiled at Tomoyo.

"…Hai…" muttered Keroberos and nodded at Meiling and Tomoyo to climb on his back.

With Sakura on Touya's back, Syaoran just started walking off, behind Touya who was leading them to his house. Once they were all at the front door, Touya motioned them all in, but cut in front of Syaoran, and walked in. Touya laid Sakura down on the couch, and Tomoyo got her a blanket and gently laid it on top of Sakura. With Yukito standing near the couch, Tomoyo and Meiling sitting on the floor near Sakura, and Syaoran sitting across from Sakura in another couch, Touya stood looking at everyone expectantly.

"I knew for a long time what Sakura was doing, but what exactly happened?" Touya demanded.

" We'd have to wake up Sakura for that, she knows most of the story." Tomoyo replied looking at Sakura.

"Well, waking up a monster is a tough job, but it's doable." Touya grinned slightly and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of water and stood overlooking Sakura.

"Time to wake up, monster!" he said in a sing-song voice and dropped the water on Sakura's face."

"HOOOOOEEEEEEEE!" Sakura immediately sat-up and sputtered the water. She looked at the grin on her brother's face and the cup in his hands. "ONI-CHAN! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

Sakura growled at him.

"Hey, like I said, there's only one way to wake up a monster." He teased.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura replied angrily. "If only my ankle were ok I'd stomp you to death!"

"Hmm, can midget monsters really stomp someone taller then them? And you can barely move from your weakness, let alone stomp a roach." Touya-kun sighed.

"I'm not a midget monster either!" Sakura growled, and swung her arms in the air trying to hit Touya, while Touya was holding her back with a hand on her forehead.

"Touya, I thought you wanted an explanation, leave Sakura-san alone for now, I'm sure she's been through quite enough already."

Yukito cut in.

"Fine then, start explaining!" Touya grimaced as he sat down on another couch.

"You're so heartless, oni-san. Hmmph, fine, Eriol Hiragisawa called me the other day. He informed Kero-chan and me that there were more then just simply 53 Clow Cards. The last card was a sealed card, a negative card; it holds a balance between all the positive cards created. Kind of like Ying and Yang, so if the seal were broken, a disaster would befall the world. The seal was broken when they demolished Eriol-kun's house to make that new theme park. Eriol-kun said, that everyone and everything would start disappearing, like buildings and stores. Unless I turned the card into a Sakura Card, this would go on. However, there was a price to pay, to be able to turn it into a Sakura Card, I …I had to give up my most powerful feeling at the moment." Sakura explained.

Sakura exchanged glances of seriousness with Syaoran.

"So, it was either your heart, or the world and everything that lives in it." Tomoyo-chan said.

"Yeah…I had to forget that feeling, that feeling would be erased forever. I didn't want it to go away, but I couldn't let the world down for my own selfish reasons. I decided to do it." Sakura said tying to keep a serious face.

"I fought the card, and I was able to seal it. It's called The Hope. When I called out its name, everything that had disappeared appeared again, everyone, including that feeling that was said to be lost. If I hadn't of called on the card… I don't think, I would have had a chance…to keep that feeling…" Sakura said weakly.

"And that particular feeling that you were going to loose was?" Touya asked in a semi-serious tone.

"It's none of your business. You don't deserve to know after pouring water on me." Sakura said.

"Fine, but since everything is just 'dandy ' now, we have to something about that stage. Your card messed it up. You're probably going to have to do the play all over again. I'm going to go get it fixed before anyone wakes up." Touya said.

"I'll help!" Yukito chanted, and patted Touya's back.

"I'll go too." Syaoran said in a quiet voice. "It was kind of my fault too after all, I did make a hole in the ground…"

"I want to go too! This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of been there!" Sakura said trying to stand up.

" Sakura-san you should probably let that ankle heal, if you're going to do the play all over again, you might as well let it rest." Yukito said.

"But...—" Sakura began and was surprisingly cut off by Syaoran.

"You should really let it rest, it'll be ok by the time we get back. But if you try to put too much pressure, you're not going to be ready, and you'll get hurt. You have some scars too, let Daidouji-san and Meiling take care of your wounds." Syaoran interrupted.

"Ah…Ok, Syaoran-kun, but your hurt also, I noticed your arm is bleeding. You stay too; Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan can help you." Sakura said in a worried tone.

"The brat will be fine, he's slightly bleeding, now let's go." Touya ordered as he, Syaoran and Yukito left through the door toward the outdoor stage where the 6th grade class had been performing a play earlier.

As The three of them walked towards the stage, with Touya tailing Syaoran, Yukito decided to break the deadly silence between them.

"Hmm, you think we have time to stop by the kiosk and buy some bread, and some ham, maybe some onigiri?" he asked Touya.

"Bread…ham…and rice balls?" Touya said.

"Oh look! We're here!" Yukito exclaimed as they approached the stage where the performance had taken place.

The stage was badly damaged and some of the props were slightly broken, but it would be easy to repair. Enough in time to set everything back up before anyone else woke up. Syaoran started to repair first some of the props with the stage equipment while Touya and Yukito fixed some of the floor boards that had been let loose form the stage.

Syaoran was working peacefully against a tree, trying to re-glue a broken mirror that was important to the plot of the play, when out of nowhere, he heard a sound. Someone was definitely awake, and had started to walk towards them. Syaoran turned around quickly and saw a figure walking slowly toward him. The figure was wearing a black, hooded cloak so you couldn't see its face.

Syaoran started to back away from it as it was getting closer and closer. He bumped slightly in Yukito and stopped, still looking at the figure.

"Who are you?" he demanded

The figure chuckled slightly, and spoke softly.

" I am someone you've never met, although, I'm so very pleased to meet you. I've seen you many times at my family's house. " The figure spoke in a calm and playful voice. They could tell it was a woman's voice.

" Yukito! I didn't see you there! How are you? I hope you're well." She spoke.

" Hello, not to be rude, but could you please show yourself? I'm sure I'd recognize you if I could see your face." Yukito smiled politely.

"Oh my, of course. I didn't realize I had this dreadful hood still on, though I daresay, Touya-san would like it." She continued to speak, and slowly removed her hood.

Syaoran tried to get a closer look, but when he did, he almost jumped back at what who he saw. Yukito tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. After a few seconds of shock a small smile, formed across his face. It was nice, but it was doubtful.

" How…?" Yukito asked simply.

" When…" Syaoran stuttered.

"Oh my, are you surprised? Oh what am I saying, of course you are! You truly aren't used to seeing people like me. I'm only allowed to visit every 9 years. You could say I'm like a flower, only blooms at a certain time. Oh, how much I love flowers, specially Peach-blossoms and cherry blossoms. They're beautiful wouldn't you agree? I'm very fond of peaches though, they're delicious." She finished.

"…"Syaoran kept quiet.

" Oh no, I'm flying off subject again. My cousin did always tell me I was a complete airhead. Is Touya here? I wanted to see him." She spoke softly. Her voice carried through the air now, like the song of a bird.

"Someone say my name? I was almost finished with the…" Touya said as he came around the corner from the stage. He stopped midway through his sentence as he joined Yukito, and Syaoran in the silence.

Touya took a glance at Yukito, who nodded. Touya now knew that they could all see her. It wasn't just him now. It couldn't be possible! How did she come all this way? How did this navy blue haired woman, with sparkling green eyes come all this way?

"…Hi…" Touya muttered.

" Hello, Touya-san." She whispered.

"Are you…going to stay?" Touya questioned.

" Yes, but only for 2 weeks. I can visit every 9 years. And in the year I'm, able to visit, I can only stay for 1 whole month. " She smiled sweetly and looked into Touya's eyes.

A smile fleeted across Touya's face and he couldn't help but walk toward her and hug her. They embraced for a couple of seconds and then they pulled apart.

" Why did you come now?" Touya questioned.

"Spring. I wanted to visit my dear Sakura-san, and Touya-san during spring. I have been watching over you guys, and I knew that after what happened a while ago. Sakura would have wanted to relax. I thought that maybe now is the time for her to relax, and if I'm here that might help." She explained. She sat on a bench nearby, and looked at Syaoran.

" Thank you." She said to him, and shook his hand.

" For what?" Syaoran asked.

"You helped my Sakura-san. I've been watching what has happened. From the card starting the chaos, to the very end where you helped Sakura down to the ground with the rest."

" Your…welcome…um…you saw everything?" Syaoran muttered quietly, blushing.

" Yes, but don't worry. You can trust me." She smiled again.

" I think, that we should head back home. We are basically done repairing the stage. I think Sakura would like to see you." Touya said.

" Oh my, how I would love to see her right now as well. However, everyone is close to waking up, and she must re-do her play as well. When the play is over, I promise I will surprise her and your father. Please keep this to yourselves. I will be hiding among the audience, at the very back." She smiled.

" Right. Well, I'll see you later, okasa-san" Touya smiled again, and he, Syaoran, and Yukito walked back home, to get Sakura and the others.


End file.
